A sway bar is a vehicle suspension device that connects opposite wheels, i.e., left and right wheels, together through short lever arms linked by a torsion spring. The sway bar increases roll stiffness (i.e., resistance to roll in turns) of the suspension system independent of its spring rate in a vertical direction.
A typical sway bar passes through a rubber insulator that is secured to the vehicle body through a bracket that is bolted down. Typically, two brackets secure the sway bar in place. That is, one bracket secures the sway bar on a left side, while another bracket secures the sway bar on a right side.
FIG. 1 illustrates an isometric view of a known stabilizer bracket assembly 10 configured to secure a sway bar (not shown) to a vehicle frame (not shown). The stabilizer bracket assembly 10 includes a bar clamp 12, a first fastener tube 14, a second fastener tube (not shown), and a insulator 16 that may be formed of rubber.
The bar clamp 12 is C- or U-shaped and defines an insulator retention area 18. The fastener tubes 14 are separate components that are welded to ends of the bar clamp 12. As such, three separate components are formed in order to manufacture the stabilizer bracket assembly 10. In particular, the bar clamp 12 is formed, such as through a stamping process, and the two separate and distinct fastener tubes 14 are formed. After the three separate components are formed, the two fastener tubes 14 are then welded to the bar clamp 12.
The insulator 16 includes a bar channel 20 configured to receive and retain a bar or rod, such as a sway bar. The insulator 16 is positioned within the insulator retention area 18.
When securing a sway bar to a vehicle frame, the insulator 16 is inserted onto the sway bar through a slit formed on the insulator 16. The bar clamp 12 is then fit over the insulator 16 and retained by a press fit condition between the insulator 16 and the bar clamp 12. The resulting assembly including the sway bar and bar clamps 12 and insulators 16 on either end is then positioned and fastened to a vehicle body at predetermined location.
FIG. 2 illustrates a cross-sectional view of the known stabilizer bracket 10. As shown in FIG. 2, a rod or bar 28, such as a sway bar, is positioned within the bar channel 20. As noted above, the fastener tubes 14 are separate pieces that are seam-welded to the sides of the bar clamp 12. Because the fastener tubes 14 are seam-welded to the bar clamp 12, the seams or weld joints 24 create stress risers on the bar clamp assembly 10. In fact, the weld joints 24 are typically fatigue zones that are susceptible to weakening when subjected to increased temperatures and pressures.
During the assembly process, the fastener tubes 14 may not be consistently welded to the bar clamp 12 according to print specifications. As such, numerous stabilizer bracket assemblies 10 may be susceptible to fracturing, warping, or otherwise stressing about the weld joints 24. Thus, a sway bar may dislodge from, or loosen with respect to, a vehicle frame due to the weakened areas of the stabilizer bracket assembly 10.
Moreover, longitudinal edges 26 of the bar clamp 12 may bend, warp, contort, or distort during normal operation. Consequently, the securing force exerted into the sway bar by the bar clamp 12 may be uneven.